megaman_roll_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Neo Arcadia
Neo Arcadia is a futuristic city in the year 22XX. It will be the certain hub of Mega Man Star Force 4 and 5. This is the only place in the Mega Man Star Force universe that doesn't have an EM Wave space or take advantage of it. History Foundation After the events of the Elf War, X, Meddy, Rock, and Mega Man created a utopia where humans and reploids can co-exist. X, Meddy, Rock, and Mega Man became the council of Neo Arcadia, this was done so that any action that is purpose to be taking can't move forward unless all 4 (3 later on) agree to it. The council's first order was restart on old projects that have been abandoned by the world government starting with the advancement in Cyber-Elf technology. Reploids and Netnavis see Neo Acradia as a safe heaven after spending a century being retired by the humans under the assume that all reploids and navis had the potential to go Maverick. The Cyber-Elf crisis Kevin Stelar, one of the head scientist of the Cyber-Elf project by caught misusing the Cyber-Elf which was against the City's law. After he escape The Council enforced a rule where no Cyber-Elf is allow to leave or be use outside of Neo Arcadia and the research on Cyber-Elfs were halted once again. Dr. Weil's plan Sometime after Kevin escape Neo Arcadia Dr. Weil manage to attack and killed the other council member and the rule placed by X if one of the council's family member can't uphold the chair it will go to whoever wants it. However before Kevin Stelar left, he created copy version of each council member. While perfect in design they lack, compassion, memories, battle experience, and heart of the originals. This fact upset Weil as The Council's copies aren't as native and aren't willing to fall into his traps that lead to their originals destruction. After Geo and co. inference Neo Arcadia, they meant The Council of Neo Arcadia who heard rumors about Geo stealing from an ancient Reploid burial site which is protected under Neo Arcadia law and stolen X's old X-Saber. Dr. Weil came in and told The Council that Geo was trying to kill them and take over Neo Arcadia and bought forth Geo's father who had escape 15 years ago. Weil wanted to gain control of the legendary Diablon, a robot that have the power to control the internet. Restructure Sometime after the Diablon incident Neo Arcadia was rule by X's granddaughter with Guardians serving as the new Council and wanted to fixed all the damages the copies and Dr. Weil made within the last 10 years and restore order and peace to the other countries of the world. Neo Arcadia is no longer an isolated area and people are now able to enter the city and people within it are no longer forced to remain within the city's wall. However, Cyber-Elf uses outside of Neo Arcadian territory is still prohibited. Neo Arcadia still doesn't want to adapt to EM Waves such they view it as a barrier that Master X, Ma'am Meddy, Master Rock, and Master Megaman try to break century ago. Despite the incident with the Copybot and Weil, Neo Arcadia's restructure and reconstruction was complete with Megaman Jr. becoming the new rule of Neo Arcadia. 'Trivia ' * Neo Arcadia in the Star Force series is in better shape than the one in the Megaman Zero series as they don't suffer through energy crisis which was the main reason why Reploids were being retired by Copy X. * The only concept was for Neo Arcadia was to be a isolated city exclusive to the Wave World similar to Netcity in the Megaman NT Warrior anime. There's data in the game that hinted this, but the idea was change mid-way through development to be more inline with how it was portray in the Zero series. * Neo Arcadia was originally suppose to be run by a human but this was change after Yaoi Miyamoto noticed there was a lack of Battle Network character and wanted to answer the question of what happen to them. * This is the only place in the whole Star Force series that still rely on the internet and reploids while the rest of the world rely on EM Waves.